Dead Rookie
by wildflower94
Summary: Mistakes are made everday, it only takes one to change the world; one lie, one love, one life. And future generations will deserve to know why the world is the way it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. Go Mishimoto!
1. Chapter 1

Ever done something so stupid, you look back and wondered what the hell you could have possibly been thinking? Have you ever damned yourself for saving your best friend? Most people probably haven't. I just happen to be one of the lucky few who understand what it actually, literally, feels like to be stabbed in the back. I've even got the scar to prove it.

It's my fault, all of it. All the dead friends and destroyed lives, because I let one selfish bastard win.

I'm writing this story now, or attempting should be the word, because if I die someone should know why the world is the way it is. Future generations may not be able to fix my mistakes, but they have the right to know, everyone does. At least I won't be around to be blamed, there is only so much a guy can take.

So, here goes nothing.

Signed, Dead Rookie


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish and dream I will never own Naruto. So Kudo's to Masashi! Keep doing what your doing!

D.R. 

The academy sure was a boring place to hang when you couldn't understand anything the teacher was trying to tell you. Why did I have to know the exact trajectory of a kunai to the ground? All that mattered is that it hit the target and not someone else. Even if it would be funny to accidentally hit Sasuke with a sharp object.

It would be the highlight of his year if he could just wipe that superior smirk right off that crybaby bastards face. Some might think his musings cruel, but Sasuke was not the first person to suffer, no matter how his highness would enjoy believing that that was true.

He was broken out of his reverie by the methodic drip of drool coming from him. Even his saliva was too stoned by Iruka's lecture to have any personality. With a loud slurp he sucked it back up in his mouth earning a look of disdain from a classmate.

In fact a particular, pretty, green eyed girl, that believed him to be the scum of the Earth.

"Really Naruto, do you have to be so disgusting? You nearly drooled all over my papers!" she hissed, the side of her mouth drawing up into a slight snarl. Naruto, hid whatever bit of hurt he might have had and painted a wide grin across his face revealing two sharp canines.

"_Ah come on,_ everyone else is drooling, I just do it with style," He waggled his brows and chuckled at his own joke.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and once again focused her eyes onto the teacher in front of them, not before leaning over to whisper quietly to her too thin companion.

He could have easily eavesdropped, he had amazing hearing, but he didn't really want to hear the words he had heard a hundred times before. The things that all the kids and adults said about him, _the monster. _There were only two people who had actually treated him like a human being and that was gramps, the Third Hokage, and Iruka who happened to be the teacher trying to bore to death the next generation of ninja.

Finally after what seemed like hours class was dismissed. The usual stampede made its way through the door as Naruto walked over to the window. This ninja-in-training had a thing for windows, doors were too conventional. He hopped up onto the windowsill ready to jump the few feet down when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and swirled him around.

"You think you will be able to pass the test this time around Naruto?" He found himself looking into the angular face of his teacher Iruka, the characteristic scar scoring across his nose ever present.

Naruto gulped and ran a hand through his yellow golden hair, "Well I've been practicing, but I still can't get the chakra control right. It's always too much or not enough." Naruto smile sheepishly in slight embarrassment.

"Well all I wanted to say is that if you need any help I'll be at the academy training grounds every day after class this week giving extra lessons. You are welcome to join us." The chounin's brown eyes danced kindly.

"Yeah I'll think about it," not. Every time he went to any of the popular training grounds he was either embarrassed or abused no matter who was there to supervise.

Iruka nodded and made a gesture that resembled the command to 'shoo'. Naruto blinked in return and vanished out the window dipping into the forest that lay just outside the academy. Just because he couldn't train at an official workout area didn't mean he was giving up entirely. There was no way in hell he was going to screw up another test. Naruto Uzumaki was going to be Hokage one day and the next step was genin, believe it . . . Or not . . .

D.R.

I know this is really short, but I didn't want to really start a story until I got a little bit of interest. This chapter, to me, is poorly written, and I can say that 'cause it's my story! Ha . . .ha . . .ha

Anyway a teeny tiny review is all I'm asking for. Just something to say if it is a good idea or not. Advice is appreciated.

And for anyone wondering this will most likely end being a strongly adventure/Romance fic, because I feel Masashi does not do justice to the Naru/Hina relationship.

Open for comments as always and forever more,

- wildflower94


End file.
